Paradox
by ish.the.abstract
Summary: Love is a paradox. What a predicament! You will never know how Uchiha Sasuke would have felt as he knelt on one knee, an arm outstretched, holding a ring to Sakura’s shocked and suddenly stiff form.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Life is a paradox; as all of them have learned thanks to extraordinary lives. This is mainly Sasusaku and Team 7's love for each other their (when Sasuke left Konoha and arrived a few years later). oneshot**

**Author's Note: This is my version of the scene when Sasuke was about to leave Konoha to join Orochimaru and what happened when he returned.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto-not mine….poor me**

**Paradox**

_**Life is a perfect picture of inconsistency.**_

"Sasuke-kun…." She whispered into the night air.

But he heard her, he definitely heard her; he just didn't want to reply, to comfort her and make her hope that someday, they will see each other again.

"I love you Sasuke-kun….."

The wind blew a soft breeze which caused both of them to shudder.

"I will do anything for you Sasuke-kun, I can kill for you!"

"Sakura…"

"Please…please….just….don't go" she continued crying as her pink hair swayed with the wind.

He just stood there, back facing her.

"Sasuke-kun, please stay…here, there are people who love you…..we…we are your family now"

He still remained standing, onyx eyes looking into the distance.

"or if not, take me with you, Sasuke-kun…..just please don't leave me here…I love you Sasuke-kun….."

He finally faced her, features remaining indifferent but eyes betraying what little emotion he was feeling.

"Sakura" he whispered, voice husky as he continued, "Sakura, you know I'm an avenger, you know what I have to do, you wouldn't understand; no, let me speak," he said as she attempted to interrupt.

"I have to do this, stop being annoying," he said finally after a pause, clearly irritated.

"Fine! Go then Sasuke-kun! Never go back again! This is what you want me to do, isn't it?"

_**Sometimes, you really can't understand what's meant to happen.**_

It wasn't what he expected. He was shocked though his impassive face said otherwise.

He was wasting time; he had to end it here.

In a flash, he was at her back. Her eyes grew as huge as saucers at their close proximity especially when he whispered, "Thank you" into her ear. After that, he knocked her out but just before she was completely unconscious, she managed to tell him, "I hate you…..but I love you."

_**It's full of contradicting ideas that are usually both true.**_

He carefully placed her fragile body on a bench on the corner and wiped a tear from her cheek then he continued his journey.

"Sasuke-sama," the sinister voices of the sound four was clearly heard just a few meters outside of Konoha, "we are here to assist you."

Sasuke took one last look at the place he once called home and sneaked a glance at the bench where he left his heart. He abruptly turned away after a few seconds.

"Let us go."

-------------------------------00000000000000000------------------------

5 years later

"Sakura, sakura….SAKURA-CHAN!"

The loudmouth fox boy was trying to wake his pink-haired teammate from her slumber.

"Huh?" Sakura opened her eyes only to be greeted by her orange-clad teammate who was standing a good few meters away from her in fear of being hit. Sakura could only chuckle at this.

"Naruto, don't worry, I won't hit you," she said with a sleepy smile.

**_Heartbreak and great misery are roots of temporary contentment._**

They definitely matured a lot. Sakura became a beautiful young lady who has gained her rightful place as one of Konoha's most admired women, even earning her own fan club. Naruto, though still very loud and annoying, was like a big brother to Sakura, still always protecting her and finally realizing how very dense he was that he did not notice the purple-haired Hyuuga who only dreamed for his affections. He developed better looks too and maybe that was the outcome of Sakura finally deciding that hitting him was unfair.

As for Kakashi, he was still the same old genius, silver-haired, sharingan-eyed, masked jounin who served as Team 7's fatherly figure (though he won't admit it). He helped Sakura a lot, especially when she was depressed because Sasuke left, never leaving her alone, protecting her just the same and always attempting to cheer her up. He wasn't Team 7's teacher anymore (of course) but he refused to teach another genin team again so he was still same ol' Kakashi-sensei.

"I gave up that habit a long time ago so don't be silly Naruto, by the way, where is that Kakashi-sensei?" Her emerald eyes looked around for him but much to her dismay saw no sign of her former sensei.

Poof!

A cute comical sound announced the arrival of Kakashi.

"Sorry but…I attended a meeting with Tsunade-sama. Anyway, I just want to tell you that…. Sasuke was caught just outside the gates."

There were mixed reactions, Naruto was dumbfounded but Sakura; Sakura just bowed her head and let the tears flow.

"I'm sorry to shock you but I just don't know how to say it."

_**Experience of peace brings an experience of shock once the balance is tipped. **_

"We were informed about his latest interrogation. It seems that he was able to accomplish his life's goal; he was able to kill his brother. He no longer needed Orochimaru's assistance so he tried to escape but he barely managed it alive. That was why he was so weak that he was easily spotted and captured by Konoha ninjas."

_**With the zenith of success comes the zenith of failure.**_

"He can barely stand when they saw him"

_And the tears continued to flow. _

The reunion of team 7 was not what anybody imagined. It was supposed to be cheerful, supposed to be noisy and crowded. Instead, it was solemn, happy and sad at the same time and, not to forget, overwhelming.

Naruto remained unusually quiet as he saw his best friend lying on his back looking weak for the first time in his life.

Kakashi stopped reading his book at the sight of his former student and it was obvious that he was trying to suppress a tear.

Sakura just let the tears still continue to flow. She gave him a most heartwarming embrace, grasped his hand as if never to let go and stroked his cheek in a painfully loving way. She shook her head, cursing her weakness as sobs racked through her body, causing her to shake violently. When she finally calmed down, she just sat down quietly beside Sasuke.

Kakashi asked her if she was alright but she only replied with a pained smile.

After almost forever, Tsunade entered the room and went directly to Sasuke to check him.

"As much as I want to see your team together again, I will have to ask you to stop visiting Sasuke. Do not worry, I will do my best to cure him and when he is cured, I will have to ask you another big sacrifice, I will detain him and you will not be allowed to visit him unless he is free."

"Why Tsunade-baa-chan?" Even through Naruto's airy question, there were hints of pain and longing.

"He will have to face the consequences of his actions."

_**As the old law says: with every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction.**_

The rest of the afternoon was exceptionally quiet as Team 7 stayed by the side of their almost fallen comrade knowing they would not see him again in a long time.

It was spring when he returned to Konoha, the cursed avenger everybody talked about, the Uchiha survivor with the heart of ice, the determination of steel and the lost soul.

But most especially, Sakura's only _Sasuke-kun_, Naruto's only _Sasuke-teme_ and Kakashi's (almost) apprentice

It was autumn when he was set free and seen again. He was as he left, only older, taller, and better-looking but still the same: dark, brooding and mysterious.

Everybody wanted to see him first but Team 7's unselfish love resurfaced once more. Kakashi and Naruto had requested the Hokage to let Sakura see him first in a private quarter at the Hokage tower.

The meeting was unmistakably unforgettable, as they were given only half an hour, but putting that aside, it was all Sakura had expected.

The moment he entered the room, a combined feeling of love and heartbreak came rushing to her but she didn't cry.

**_With the climax of happiness comes the climax of loneliness._**

"Sasuke…"

He just looked at her just as he had looked at her when he was leaving and just as he had looked at her all the time.

"I can't believe…"

She didn't make sense in anything she said.

But surprisingly, he understood

"Sasuke, why…. what…."

She wanted to know what happened, why did he leave and why did he come back. He knew she was going to ask him and he was prepared to say that he wasn't willing to tell anybody about it…_especially her._

"Sakura," he finally said in a blank voice.

_He couldn't tell her because if he did he would break her._

She looked up at him expectantly, "Sasuke…."

_She was his heart._

"I won't tell you Sakura so please don't even try," he said in a cold voice.

_And if he broke her, he would also break his heart._

"I wasn't going to ask….." she said in an unusually weak voice.

He was startled and he had nothing to say so he waited for whatever she wanted to say.

"I wasn't going to ask Sasuke. I don't care anymore."

At this point, he thought she was going to condemn him for his actions but as he listened, he swore if he wasn't Uchiha Sasuke, he would've cried then and there.

"I don't care anymore, as long as you are here, as long as I can see you, I can touch you, I don't care what you did and why you did it……I only care about you"

His eyes widened a little.

"I only care about you Sasuke…kun"

It may not seem that significant but the presence of that honorific suffix meant the world to Sasuke. It meant acceptance, it meant love coming from the lips of the only female he ever cared about since the massacre.

She was sure he would just push her away but she hugged him anyway. Both were astonished when Sasuke returned the embrace. He was unable to contain himself and hugged her in such an affectionate way that at this point, Sakura did cry.

**_A raging storm brings with it a promise of a glorious rainbow._**

Their half of the hour was over but because they were so caught in the moment, they didn't notice that the door opened ten minutes ago as Naruto and Kakashi watched at the door, both suppressing a tear and instead, giving wide grins of genuine happiness.

**_The light and darkness always go together_**.

The rest followed, the old Rookie teams including Gai's team witnessed Sasuke and Sakura in a tight embrace they were not willing to disturb but watched contentedly outside taking Sakura's sobs as fine melodies of happiness and Sasuke's comforting silence as pure and untainted victory at last.

Though he was the same Uchiha Sasuke, there was one thing in him that changed or was replaced. Finally his loneliness was, for the first time in his life, replaced by happiness because once again, he was reunited with his heart, his sanity and his soul.

**_Life is really one big paradox. But even though it is an arena of irony and absurdity, we just wouldn't have it any other way._**

---------------------------------0000000000000000000---------------

Tell me if it's ugly or lame or whatever. Just please review. This was something that just came into my mind once upon a computer session. Did you understand those lines where I was explaining the paradoxical realities of life?...I hope so….

Please tell me if you liked it and if I get enough good reviews, I might write a sequel. Or if I don't then this'll just have to do.

By the way, I'll update my other story **Overprotected**, I racked my brains to come up with one…this story just kept getting in the way if I ever think of what will happen next…hehehe

Again, PLEASE REVIEW….thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **You will never know how Uchiha Sasuke would have felt as he knelt on one knee; an arm outstretched holding a ring to Sakura's shocked and suddenly stiff form.

**AN: here it is! The second installment of Paradox. I'm sorry if it's very late but now is the only time I really thought of a concept for the second part. Consider this an epilogue or something. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. I wish Sasuke is but…oh well.**

_**Paradox**_

_**(part 2)**_

**Love is a constant confusion.**

You will never know how Uchiha Sasuke would have felt as he knelt on one knee; an arm outstretched holding a ring to Sakura's shocked and suddenly stiff form.

"What did you say Sasuke-kun?"

A low growl.

"Do I have to repeat myself," he asked as he still refused to look at her.

"Tell me Sasuke-kun, are you doing this to fulfill your second goal?"

He looks away.

"Why don't you just answer my question Sakura?"

"Why don't you answer mine?"

"Because it is a senseless question."

"Then I won't answer yours too Sasuke-kun."

She stomped away, creating craters with every step.

He sighs.

He stands up and snaps the small box shut.

"Fine," he calls after her.

"Fine," she replies with rage.

**Nothing else could be funny yet sad at the same time.**

**

* * *

****It creates rival best friends.**

"And then," she continues, sobbing to her blonde bestfriend, "he doesn't answer when I ask him if he's just trying to achieve his goal."

Ino could just pat her friend's back.

"Why did you ask that anyway?"

"I want to know about his feelings!"

"I thought you would know Uchiha above everybody else?"

"I'm not a mind reader though," she replied defensively.

"What happened next?"

"The bastard told me, 'fine!' so I replied with the same thing. He didn't even run after me," she said indignantly.

Ino sighed.

"Why would you think he'll just use you anyway?"

"Because it's Sasuke-kun and Sasuke is…."

Ino nodded in understanding.

"I wanted to know if finally…," she trailed off.

Ino smiled at her pink-haired friend gently.

"I know Sakura. But why don't you try trusting him?"

* * *

**It brings forth clueless prodigies.**

"And then what teme?"

Naruto was jumping up and down at the sound of the word 'proposed'.

"She asked me to say it again."

"And?"

"I said that I didn't want to repeat myself."

"Teme!"

Naruto hit Sasuke's head, earning him a glare from the Uchiha.

"Why'd you do that?"

"She heard me," he said through gritted teeth, "then she asked me if I was doing it or my other goal."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"What did you answer?"

"I didn't."

"You really are a bastard."

"She was asking stupid questions."

Naruto looked at him like he was Orochimaru back from the dead.

"I had no idea you're that clueless teme."

Sasuke glared at his bestfriend although he knew what he said was true.

* * *

**It draws out the weakness of the invincible.**

"Sakura."

She looks at him, confused to see him in front of her office at this time of day.

"Sasuke-kun," she greets with civility then turns away.

"Sakura," he repeated and she wouldn't have looked back if she hadn't heard the silent pleading in his voice.

"What do you need Sasuke?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Why would I do that Sasuke-kun?"

There it was- the honorary suffix.

"Because, Sakura, I can provide for you."

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"I have money and a big house."

"Sasuke…"

"I am powerful, I will protect you."

"You don't…"

"I can promise my fidelity," he continued, not allowing her to speak.

"You don't understand!"

The other medics passing through her office backed away.

"You don't understand a thing Uchiha Sasuke!"

She walks away in a huff.

"I love you," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Her green eyes widened in shock and she slowly turned her head towards him. He was looking at her with such intensity.

"I love you," he repeated, voice louder but still soft.

**It curbs rage to calm.**

"Do you really?"

Her eyes were now quite blurry in both happiness and hope.

"Are you sure?"

Sasuke wanted to wipe her tears away but really, how can someone like him do that? So he had to tell her, he had to remind her.

"I am sure. I have always been sure."

**It creates gentleness out of bloodlust.**

_Flashback_

"Who did this to you Sakura?"

The curse seal was threatening to envelope his whole body.

His eyes spoke of a ruthless thirst for violence.

"Tell me! Is it him?"

He broke the enemy's arms. Her eyes were blurred with tears.

"Sasuke," she whispered.

The enemy screamed in agony.

"Sasuke," she repeated, her voice louder.

He was walking towards the other ninja.

"Sasuke-kun, " she yelled as she ran towards him and put her arms around him.

"Please stop," she whispered.

The curse seal receded.

_End Flashback._

**It weaves certainty out of doubt.**

She looked at him with longing.

He took a small step towards her and when he was just a breath away, he asked again.

"Will you marry me Sakura?"

"Of course I will," she said, sobs racking her body, "Of course I will," she repeated.

**

* * *

****It renders the mighty defenseless.**

She has been respected and feared for her monstrous strength. Her unbelievably flawless chakra control has made waves all throughout the ninja world.

She was never helpless in anybody's eyes. She has always been deemed in high esteem.

Now, as she hears him say that he'll have her 'till death do them part, she wanted to tell the world that her fists could destroy towns and knock out many an enemy but in his arms, she was helpless, she was weak.

Because he was Uchiha Sasuke, the man she has loved all her life and he is her husband.

And if it was him, she was powerless, she is vulnerable. But she is happy.

* * *

**It humbles the infamous.**

He has always been called many things. He was the avenger, the survivor, the Uchiha prodigy. He was also the traitor, the nukenin, the S-class criminal.

Now, as he looks as his wife, he never in any moment wanted to shout out his new title to the world as he did right now.

Because now, he was not the avenger, not the Uchiha prodigy.

Now, he was just Uchiha Sakura's husband.

And she, she was his wife. And he is contented.

**Because it is love. It is logic without reason. It is mystery without secrecy. It is hope without anticipation. It is definite but without limit.**

**

* * *

****AN: please review!**


End file.
